Linka La Reina Del Barrio
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Linka, Leni y Lori son trillizas y las mayores de la familia. Desde pequeña Linka sabe que le gustan las chicas. A los diecisiete años decide decirlo abiertamente. Después de recibir ayuda de alguien inesperado, se sumerge en un remolino de violencia, solo buscando una vida donde no la juzguen.


Capitulo I

The Loud House y cualquier otra cosa no me pertenecen, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Perdonen la tardanza, pero sinceramente no creí que la otra historia llegará tan rápido a las mil vistas.

Capitulo I Cita y Confesión.

Vemos el ático de la casa Loud, este fue acondicionado como cuarto provisional para las tres hijas de la familia. Puesto desde que cumplieron los trece años, su cuarto les quedó chico, al ser tres jovencitas, necesitaban un poco más de espacio, y el ático al ser prácticamente la habitación más grande de la casa fue acondicionado para albergarlas.

Eran mediados de verano, eso significaba que los integrantes de la familia no debían despertar temprano para asistir al escuela, puesto estaban de vacaciones.

Más sin embargo, vemos a una Linka Loud de diecisiete años despertar a las diez de la mañana gracias a la alarma de su celular. La apago antes de que pudiera despertar a sus dos compañeras de cuarto, y le tomó un par de minutos decidirse levantarse de la cama. Se sentó al borde de la cama, y podemos apreciar su físico, su cabellera blanca caía por sus hombros para llegar poco más abajo de media espalda, una espalda esbelta pero ligeramente marcada, sus brazos ligeramente musculosos sin perder su estética, senos copa C, su abdomen plano, con cintura de avispa, dando paso a caderas ligeramente anchas con trasero redondo, piernas gruesas y bien torneadas. Se levantó de la cama, tomo su toalla y su ropa interior favorita, necesitaba sentirse cómoda y confiada. Hoy era un gran día. Desplegó las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la casa. Bajo por estas y las volvió a recoger.

Por lo temprano que era no había aún fila para usar el baño, ingreso a este, después de veinte minutos salió con su toalla enrollada a su torso, y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano menor Luke aún adormilado.

-Buenos días dormilón. - Dijo Linka con alegría, hoy era un buen dia. Nada lo podría arruinar.

Luke le dió una mirada inquisitiva. Pero no quería darle demasiada importancia, la fiesta de la noche anterior se prolongó bastante, ganándose lo que queda de las vacaciones sin nada de fiestas. Pero valla que había valido la pena.

-Buenas.- dijo ingresando al baño.

Antes de poder desplegar las escaleras para subir al ático estás cayeron enfrente de ella. Dió un ligero salto hacia atrás, por la sorpresa. De estas descendió su hermana Leni, buscando a algo o alguien con desesperación. Al ver que Linka estaba enfrente suyo la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?. - cuestionó Linka.

-Emergencia! .- dijo Leni, dando vueltas por todo el cuarto.

Linka se exaltó ligeramente, pero al ver a Lori apenas despierta, cayó en cuenta que no era tal. Bueno, tal vez para Leni si.

-¿Que grado de emergencia es? ¿De vida o muerte? O del tipo puede esperar un poco más.

-De vida o muerte! - grito Leni, y con eso logro despertar completamente Lori.

Linka alzó una ceja y clavo su mirada sobre su hermana. Esta por su parte, se quedó estática en su lugar.

-Bueno, puede que no sea tanto así como de vida o muerte. - dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

Linka dió un suspiro cansado. - Bueno, ¿De que se trata?

-Acabo de tener una revelación. - Dijo alzando sus manos para proyectar sus palabras. - Concebí los más hermosos vestidos, para el regreso a la escuela.

-Y por eso nos despertó temprano. - dijo Lori con malestar.

-Necesito que modelen alguna de las dos para hacer también el mío. - Y fijo su vista en el busto de sus hermanas. - Bueno solo debo dejar un poco más de espacio en el pecho para el mío.

Lori y Linka sonrieron sarcásticamente. De las tres, Leni es la que llevaba la delantera con el tamaño del pecho, con su copa doble D. Lori tenía más trasero, formando un perfecto corazón. Y Linka además de su cabellera, llamaba la atención con su metro setenta y ocho de estatura.

-Lo siento Leni. - dijo Linka con pesar, quitándose la toalla. Revelando su lencería, un sostén blanco, con encaje de color naranja. Una pantaleta hipster, color blanca, con detalles en naranja, resaltando su trasero. Camino a su cajón de ropa y tomo un liguero blanco y se lo puso. - Ayer te pregunté si necesitabas ayuda, y me dijiste que no. Lo siento pero hoy tengo una cita y no puedo ayudarte.

-¿Quien es el afortunado?- dijo Lori sarcásticamente. - Por que nadie se pone ese tipo de ropa sin esperar que no se las quiten.

Linka alzó su dedo de enmedio y le extendió su mano a su hermana. Sin dejar de revisar su cajon. Lori solo estalló en risas. Aunque por dentro, no sabía por qué, pero sentía un gran malestar. Quiso adjudicarlo a la preocupación de que su hermana saliera con alguien que solo la quisiera por su cuerpo.

-Por favor Linky. - dijo juntando sus manos en su pecho. - Por favor Onne-Chan. - dijo con tono meloso.

Lori dió un suspiro, ese era un golpe bajo. Sabía que Linka era un poco Friki, así que sus hermanos y hasta ella solían usar esas palabras para convencerla.

-De verdad lo siento. Pero no, espere mucho para esta cita.- dijo con mucho pesar.

Leni y Lori se sorprendieron, era la primera vez, que aún usando "La arma secreta" se negaba.

-Si quieres cuando vuelva pasamos todo lo que quieras haciendo el vestido. - dijo sacando de su cajón unas medias de rejillas blancas.

-Nop, si no es ahora ya no quiero. - dijo haciendo un puchero y dando una gran pisada al suelo.

Linka dió un suspiro, se sentó sobre su cama y se puso las medias con delicadeza buscando no dañarlas en el proceso. Al terminar de colocarlas las unió al liguero. Se levantó y se fijó que las ligas del liguero estuvieran bien alineadas. Realmente no le gustaba decepcionar a su hermana pero por una vez no se iba a morir.

-Entonces, ¿si me vas a ayudar?. - se aventuró decir Leni, esperando que su ultimátum funcionará.

-Ya te dije que cuando regrese. - dijo Linka tratando de no hacer contacto visual con su hermana, puesto sabía que si la veía iba a ceder a su petición.

Lori al escuchar a Linka tan decidida a seguir con sus planes le dió curiosidad. Aunque su instinto le rogaba que no le preguntará, sucumbió a la tentación de saber el por qué.

-Bueno, ¿Que tiene de especial esta cita? Aparte de que logro convencerte de tenerla.

Linka la volteó a ver y sonrió con mucha ilusión. - Es mi primer cita.

Lori la vio y trato de hacer memoria. Claro que su hermana salía de vez en cuando, pero cayó en cuenta que nunca antes había dicho que salía con alguien especial o que tenía precisamente una cita romántica.

Y ambas hermanas sintieron un vacío en el estómago que les impidió decir algo más. Y sintieron una terrible melancolía, querían alegrarse por su hermana. Por supuesto querían alegrarse por ella, pero... no podían.

Lori tomó su celular y empezó a mensajear con Bobby su novio, para despejar su mente. Leni tomó un cuaderno donde ponía sus diseños, y empezó a dibujar los vestidos. No era lo mismo plasmarlos sobre papel, que tener la tela sobre sus dedos y confeccionarlos tal cual los contemplaba. Pero, quería alejar los pensamientos que asaltaban su cabeza.

Linka entendió el silencio de sus hermanas como malestar. Dió un suspiro resignado. De su armario tomó un vestido negro con lunares blancos, con una faja que acentúa su cadera y que se amarra de la parte de atrás.

Se lo puso y se admiro en el espejo, ella realmente no era mucho de vestidos pero quería verse lo mejor posible. Tomó unos zapatos negros con un pequeño tacón y se los puso. Se sentó frente al espejo, cepillo su cabello, con un lazo negro hizo un pequeño moño sobre su cabeza. Se pintó los labios con labial rojo, puso una ligera capa de maquillaje, solo acentúando sus ojos con sobra y rimel. Tomó su perfume favorito y dió dos rociadas sobre su cuello. Se puso desodorante por si su cuerpo la traicionaba y se dió los toques finales. Al levantarse de la silla iba a pregúntarles a sus hermanas qué tal se veía. Pero desistió a la idea al verlas ocupadas con sus propias cosas. Vio su celular y vio que justo tenía tiempo de desayunar. Pues solo faltaba media hora para las doce del día, que era la hora de su cita.

Desplegó las escaleras nuevamente, pero ahora a diferencia de antes, sus hermanos peleaban por ocupar el baño. En otra ocasión sin duda funjiria como interventora, pero no quería arriesgarse a terminar en fuego cruzado, y tener que arreglarse nuevamente. Así que pasó de largo.

Pero su presencia fue detectada por sus hermanos, que inconscientemente tragaron saliva al verla. Rara vez se arreglaba tanto. Y sin quererlo detuvo la pelea.

Bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, ahí estaban sus padres, que al igual que sus hermanos se sorprendieron por su apariencia, aunque tenían conocimiento que saldría a una cita, no tenían idea que fuera tan importante. Ella los saludo con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y se sirvió un tazón de cereal, y una taza de café. Al poco tiempo sus hermanos y hermanas bajaron, y sin que se diera cuenta era el foco de atención.

-Valla sis, si que te luciste. - dijo su hermano Luke sonriendo ampliamente.

-Gracias. - dijo sin dejar de comer con sumo cuidado.

-¿Y quien tiene el honor de invitar a una de mis hijas a una cita?. - dijo su padre Lynn, sonrojandola levemente, y disgustando a Lori y a Leni.

-Practica conmigo en el gimnasio, acaba de regresar y vamos a aprovechar la ocasión. - dijo con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Pues dile que no importa que practique artes marciales mixtas, que más le vale que te respete. - dijo su hermano Lynn JR, flexionado su brazo mostrando su músculo ligeramente remarcado.

Ella como respuesta dió una ligera risa. - Se lo comentaré.

En cuanto acabó con su cereal y su taza de café. Se escuchó de la calle el rugir de una moto. Linka se sobresalto y subió corriendo las escaleras, para cepillarse los dientes. Mientras que en la casa la plática seguía.

-Los muchachos de ahora, en mis tiempos teníamos el valor de tocar la puerta de la casa de nuestras parejas, apesar que sabíamos que nos abriría el padre de la casa. - dijo el señor Lynn dando un ligero golpe sobre la mesa. Su esposa sonrio divertida, recordando la primera vez que Lynn se presentó ante su padre Albert, sudaba considerablemente y no pudo articular palabra alguna.

-Si que clase de hombre no se presenta como se debe. - apoyo Lynn JR. - De seguro tendrá miedo.

-Literalmente no puedo creer que Linka salga con alguien así. -dijo Lori sin ocultar en lo más mínimo su malestar.

-Yo le pedí que no tocará. - dijo Linka bajando las escaleras. - quería ver primero como nos llevamos antes de presentarlo a la familia.

Se acercó a su padre y a su madre. Les un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. - Vuelvo a las ocho de la noche.

\- Ni un minuto tarde . - advirtió su padre.

Linka río suavemente.

-Diviertete. - deseo su madre.

Y Linka salió por la puerta. Con sus familiares viendola. En la acera justo enfrente de la puerta principal una moto Yamaha Wild-Star, blanca con detalles en negro.

Sobre esta una persona estaba sentada. No sé veía su rostro, puesto traía puesto un casco negro que le cubría toda la cabeza. Traía puesta una cazadora de piel negra, un pantalón de vestir blanco, con zapatos de charol negros con blanco relucientes. Hizo el ademán de quitarse el casco pero Linka se lo impidió. La persona solo le dió un abrazo y le ayudo a subir a la moto, ya estando arriba le dió un casco que descansaba en el manubrio. Ella se lo ajusto y le abrazo por la espalda. Y la motocicleta se perdió en el horizonte.

La familia había visto todo.

-Viste esa moto! Lo que daría por tener una de esas. - exclamó Luke a la familia.

\- Te acuerdas de mí Harley.- dijo Lynn a su esposa, tomando su mano.

-Como olvidarla. - dijo sonriendo .- me costó mucho hacer que la vendieras.

-No confío en el. - Dijo Leni.

-No necesitas hacerlo. - dijo Lars, y la familia lo vio interrogantes. - Solo debes confiar en Linka y que sabe tomar sus decisiones.

El resto del día Lori y Leni permanecieron en la sala de la casa, esperando que dieran las ocho de la noche.

Por su parte los padres de familia, hablaron y decidieron que lo mejor era conocer al hombre que cortejaba a su hija. Así que le mandaron un mensaje de texto, diciendo que lo invitará a pasar cuando estuviera de regreso.

El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido, los hermanos de la casa hicieron sus actividades sin inconvenientes, claro que las peleas fueron un poco más constantes que de costumbre. Y las hermanas no se movieron de la sala, estuvieron viendo la televisión toda la tarde, sin presentar atención realmente.

A unos minutos de dar las ocho de la noche se escuchó el motor de un automóvil, más no pensaron que fuera Linka puesto la habían visto irse en una motocicleta. Pero al verla entrar por la puerta con dos peluches bastantes grandes de la mascota femenina de Lactolandia. Y sobre su cabeza el sombrero de ubres de vaca con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Atrás de ella alcanzaron a ver el carro en el que había llegado, un Cadillac Coupé DeVille 1949.

Lori y Leni se acercaron a ella. - ¿Y bien dónde está?.- pregunto con tono áspero Lori.

-Aqui.- dijo volteando hacia la salida, pero al ver que no había nadie atrás de ella. Da un suspiro cansado. - Permite tantito.

Sin esperar respuesta sale de la casa y hace un gesto con la mano. Hacia el automóvil de que se acercara. De este salió una persona con sombrero de ala ancha negro con una franja blanca, que impedía ver su rostro, un sacó blanco bastante largo más parecido a una gabardina, con pantalón blanco, con dos cadenas conlagando de este camisa blanca y corbata negra.

Aún a la distancia se notaba su gran altura, aunque por el ancho del traje no se notaba bien su físico. Pero su andar era orgulloso.

Al llegar al frente de la puerta, pudieron ver bien su apariencia. Primero descubrieron que no era hombre sino mujer con quién había salido Linka, pero eso no quitó el malestar en ambas hermanas. Se quitó el sombrero con su mano izquierda y lo puso sobre su pecho. Cabello negro largo, bastante lacio, con apenas tres dedos de frente, piel pálida con un tono azulado, ojos negros, pestañas largas, cejas bastante pobladas, con dos cortadas sobre estas, nariz de bola no muy grande, labios rojos carnosos. Con dos tatuajes abajo de sus ojos. Bajo el derecho una lágrima tatuada, bajo el izquierdo tres puntos descansaban. Era más alta que Linka por siete centímetros, llegando al metro ochenta y cinco de estatura. Pudieron ver sobre el dorso de su mano con la que sostenía el sombrero el tatuaje de una rosa, con varios anillos de oro, bastantes grandes.

-Mucho gusto. - Dijo extendiendo su mano derecha en forma de saludo, mientras que sonreía mostrando una dentadura blanca, pero con los cuatro colmillos de oro. - Mi nombre es Azrael.

Ni Lori ni Leni, tomaron la mano que se les ofrecia. Azrael la bajo poco a poco al ver que no la tomarían. Linka les dió una mirada molesta a sus dos hermanas. Pero antes que pudiera reclamar la descortés actitud de ambas, una estampida bajo las escaleras. Eran sus hermanos.

Y antes que pudiera presentar a su acompañante, el grito de euforia de uno de sus hermanos la descolocó completamente.

-Oh Por Dios! - fue el grito de Lynn JR. - Eres Azrael "La chola" Herrera!

Azrael solo sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Vi tu pelea de hace dos meses. - dijo posicionándose enfrente de ella. - Fue más impresionante que la pelea estelar.

Las palabras lograron sonrojar a Azrael.

-La tengo grabada. - dijo tomando su mano y moviendola de arriba hacia abajo repetidas ocasiones. - Pero lo mejor fue el final. "El respeto ante todo"

-Gracias me halagas mucho. - dijo sonriendo, mientras que no hacía nada para recuperar su mano.

-¿Me darías tu autógrafo?.

-Claro.

Y Lynn salió corriendo escaleras arriba, llegando poco después con un par de guantes de King Boxing, y un marcador permanente, en las manos. Azrael los tomo entre sus manos y con ayuda de su boca destapó el marcador, poniendo su firma sobre los dos guantes. Se los devolvió, y Lynn los contempló no creyendo que los tenía entre sus manos.

-Despabila. - Dijo Lori dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano menor al ver que no quitaba la mirada de los guantes en sus manos.- ¿Que tiene de genial? ¿Solo es una firma?

-Bromeas?- dijo Lynn sobándose la cabeza.- Es una de las promesas de la nueva generación de la MMA! Y su última pelea fue... Uff..

Al terminar de decir eso todos posaron su vista en Azrael, que seguía sonrojada por los constantes halagos.

-No me dijiste que te habías vuelto profesional. - dijo Linka encarandola levemente.

-No es la gran cosa solo fue una pelea de relleno.

Mientras que decían eso, Lynn recordó que tenía el último round en su celular. Así que tomo su celular de su bolsillo y busco el vídeo.

-Miren solo es el último Round pero fue el mejor.

Todos los hermanos rodearon a Lynn para poder apreciar el video.

"El Vídeo"

Se ve el octagon, en dos de las esquinas estaban las peleadoras, sus ayudantes las preparaban para el asalto. En una de las esquinas estaba Azrael, tenía un brasier deportivo y shorts, azul marino. Sin ropa se veía si físico, espalda torneada un poco más ancha de lo normal, busto generoso, vientre marcado, piernas gruesas musculosas y trasero bien formado. Su cabello estaba recojido en dos trenzas pegadas al cráneo. Su piel expuesta dejaba a la vista bastantes tatuajes.

Vientre.

Espalda.

Pierna derecha frente.

Pierna izquierda frente.

Pierna derecha trasera.

Pierna izquierda trasera.

Costado derecho.

Costado izquierdo.

Pero su cara estaba inchada, y en su cuerpo se notaba el rojo de los golpes recibidos.

El contricante estaba en sus mismas condiciones. Era una mujer alta de tez clara, con el cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas pegadas al cráneo. Su físico era de una atleta, una estatura era de un metro ochenta, espalda ligeramente ancha, con un busto generoso erguido con orgullo, trasero grande, piernas musculosas y bien torneadas. Al igual vestía un brasier deportivo y shorts, de color negro. Mientras que un doctor las checaba si podían continuar. A ambas les dieron el visto bueno. Y se levantaron de los banquillos en las que estaban sentadas.

Dieron dos vueltas al octágono. Y Azrael le soltó un golpe en la cara que no pudo esquivar, abriéndole la ceja. Pero antes que el referi interviniera, la contricante roto sobre su eje dándole un gran golpe en la ceja al igual abriéndosela. La sangre rápidamente cubrió sus rostros. Pero seguian con la guardia en alto. Azrael la tomo por atrás de su cuello juntando sus frentes con mucha brusquedad. La contrincante trato de sacarse el agarre que la tenía cautiva, pero Azrael le empezó a pegar con la rodilla derecha en las costillas. La contrincante al no poder librarse del agarre, soltó su mano derecha del cuello de Azrael le empezó a pegar con mucha fuerza en el rostro. Pero Azrael no dejaba de golpear sus costillas. Cuando Azrael soltó el agarre tenía ambas cejas abiertas, la sangre le cubría todo el rostro. Pero no podía decepcionar a su contrincante. Ella solo bajo instintivamente los brazos a la altura de las costillas buscando protegerlas. Azrael se acercó nuevamente, ya no podía ver bien. Pero en las penumbras alcanzo a ver la silueta de su rival, salto hacia el frente y soltó una patada al costado de su contrincante derribandola, el referi intervino antes que la siguiera golpeando, deteniendo la pelea en el acto con un movimiento de sus brazos.

Azrael bajo la guardia y caminando se acercó a su rival, algunos se pusieron en su camino, pero ella los quitó de enmedio. Se arrodilló a su lado, su contrincante tenía lágrimas en los ojos que escurrían por su rostro combinandose con la sangre de su rostro. Acerco sus manos al rostro ensangrentado y lo tomo con la mayor delicadeza que los guantes le permitian. Y le dió un beso en la mejilla mientras que las lágrimas de ambas se juntaban dándole un toque espetacular.

En ese momento se detuvo el vídeo y apareció una leyenda abajo de la pantalla congelada del beso.

"Respeto ante quien respeto merece".

Fin del vídeo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Azrael, y está simplemente estaba parada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lori veía a Azrael analizandola, no se perdonaría si la mujer enfrente de ella le llegaba a hacer daño a su hermana, y era claro que podía. Solo quedaba hacer que se enojara y ver cómo reacciona.

-Entonces, ¿Eres de las que cree que peleando se puede ganar la vida?. - dijo Lori sonriendo con sorna.

A Azrael se le borro ligeramente la sonrisa, pero casi enseguida la esbozo nuevamente. - No, es muy difícil sobresalir como peleador, más siendo mujer, necesitas ser una persona que dedica cada minuto de su vida a ser el mejor, y yo no soy una de esas personas.

-¿Pero ganaste la pelea?. - dijo Lynn.

Azrael la volteó a ver. - Si, pero solo fue por fuerza bruta, ella tenía mucho mejor técnica, si no la hubiera noqueado ella sería la ganadora.

Lynn la vio, por un momento se enojó, pero repitió las palabras escuchadas en su cabeza, y llegó a una conclusión. No era que se subestimara, era que reconocía que su rival era mejor. Y le volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces, ¿A que te dedicas?. - está vez fue Leni, y su tono de voz no iba de acuerdo a su personalidad. Pues fue uno en el que se podía palpar la molestia.

-Acabó de terminar mi especialidad, soy licenciada en derecho penal.

-¿Donde te graduaste? ¿En la universidad comunitaria? . - escupió Lori refiriendose a los tatuajes que antes podía ver.

-No, aunque no le veo nada de malo, si te esfuerzas hasta la escuela comunitaria puede hacer que salgas adelante. - dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. - Pero me gradué de Yale, he hice mi especialidad en Harvard. - y alzó su mano derecha enseñando los anillos de graduación de dichas escuelas.

Lori trago saliva, no estaba funcionando su plan, pero sentía la mirada molesta de Linka en su cara, pero se reusaba a voltear a verla.

En eso los padres de familia salieron de la cocina. Y vieron a sus hijos en la entrada de la casa, acompañados de una mujer bastante alta.

-¿Por qué estan aquí parados?. - Cuestionó el Señor Lynn a sus hijos. Aunque se sentía aliviado de no ver a un hombre como había esperado. En su mente pensó que su hija solo había salido con una amiga que no había visto en un tiempo.

-Gusta sentarse.- dijo Rita señalando el sillón individual a Azrael, aunque quería tener el mismo pensamiento que su esposo algo en su interior le decía que ese no era el caso.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Azrael, para servirle. - Dijo ofreciendo su mano al señor Lynn, mientras que Rita se perdía nuevamente en la cocina. El padre de la casa estrecho su mano, con firmeza.

-Lynn un gusto igual. Pero siéntate. - Dijo encaminandola al sillón.

Mientras que Rita regresaba Lynn se sentó enfrente de Azrael en otro sillón que descansaba ahí. Lori, Leni y Linka se sentaron en el sillón grande en ese orden. A los pocos segundos regreso Rita con una bandeja con vasos de agua servidos. Y le ofreció uno a Azrael. Ella lo tomo, pero lo puso en el suelo a un lado del sillón. Rita dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Azrael se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Rita. - Mucho gusto, Azrael para servirle. - dijo ofreciendo su mano derecha. Rita le pareció curioso que no la saludara de beso en la mejilla, pero no quería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Así que tomo la mano.

-Rita es un placer. - al soltar la mano se sentó a lado de sus hijas junto a su esposo.

Durante unos segundos hubo silencio absoluto. Azrael tomo el vaso, y le dió un trago bastante prolongado. Lane al sentir la atmósfera bastante pesada, decidió hacer un chiste para aligerar el ambiente.

Lane se posicionó atrás de sus tres hermanas mayores mientras las rodeaba cómo podía con sus manos. Llamó la atención de todos con un carraspeó de garganta.

-A mi mamá parece que se le fue acabando la tinta. ¿Entiendes?.- dijo señalando el cabello de las trillizas.

Linka estaba ligeramente enojada de que la avergonzarán enfrente de alguien que apreciaba mucho. Leni no le tomó importancia, estaba pensando que tipo de relación tenía su hermana con Azrael. Lori estaba más que enojada, pero no precisamente con Lane.

Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, se vio como Azrael escupió su bebida, mientras que inútilmente trataba de que no le saliera el líquido por la nariz. Con la cara mojada y tosiendo bastante, logro alcanzar un tono rojizo en el rostro. Cuando la tos paro, se escuchó una gran carcajada en la sala. Mientras que se agarraba el estómago buscando tranquilizarse.

La familia estaba estupefacta, esa era un chiste regular de Lane, y era la primera vez que veían a alguien reacciónar así.

-Lo siento.- dijo aún roja, y tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. - Pero fue... - no pudo terminar de decir al empezar a reír nuevamente.

Mientras que reía buscaba en sus bolsillos un pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro. Cuando sintió que tiraban de su pantalón, volteó hacia abajo y vio a un bebé con una cobijita en una mano y en la otra una servilleta ofreciendosela. Azrael lo cargo con cuidado y lo sentó en su pierna. Mientras que tomaba la servilleta que le ofrecía.

-Mira un pequeño caballero. Gracias. - dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro. En cuanto tuvo el rostro limpio le dió un beso en la mejilla al bebé, que soltó una risita encantadora. - Esa es tu recompensa noble caballero.

Leon trataba de tomar su sombrero, Azrael al ver la intención del bebé, tomo su sombrero y se lo puso sobre la cabeza. El pequeño soltó otro risa aplaudiendo.

-Eres buena con los niños. - dijo Rita al ver que la incomodidad se había ido. - ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Si, una hermana. - dijo mientras que hacía sonar sus anillos chocandolos los unos con los otros para diversión del pequeño. - pero es mayor que yo.

-Oh. Ya veo, ¿Y tus padres?. - pregunto nuevamente Rita.

-Murieron cuando era chica. - dijo alzando a Leon en los aires, sin dejar de sonreír.

La familia quedó en silencio unos momentos, incómodos. Azrael vio la incomodidad que había causado.

-No se preocupen, ya pasaron más de diez años, ya les llore más de lo que debería, aparte siempre he tenido a mi hermana a mi lado.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? .- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Lynn para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-22 años.

Rita se sorprendió de la respuesta. - Disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿Como conoces a mi hija?

-Desde que estaba chica a mi hermana le gustó Royal Woods, entonces cada verano veníamos. Cuando mi hermana empezó a tener más responsabilidades, me mandaba por las tardes a practicar artes marciales mixtas, entonces hace seis años, en el gimnasio en el que entrenaba en los veranos, se inscribió una pequeñita que se veía bastante frágil.

-No era tan frágil! - grito con un puchero Linka, cruzándose de brazos.

-Dije que te veías, me sorprendió que pudiera seguir el ritmo, entonces era costumbre que los de rangos superiores, ayudarán a los pequeños, a mí me tocó ella. Después de eso cada verano nos veíamos, pero los últimos dos años ya no pude venir, entonces acabo de llegar. Lo demás es historia.

-¿Y a que te dedicas?.- pregunto Rita sin importarle que no parecía una plática, si no más bien un interrogatorio.

-Acabó de terminar la especialidad, soy licenciada en derecho penal.

-La economía está complicada, espero tengas ya una oferta de trabajo. - dijo Lynn extrañado de la actitud de su esposa.

-Si, no se preocupe, desde que empecé la carrera tengo un trabajo asegurado, mi hermana socia en una firma de abogados en Manhattan. Entonces desde que estoy estudiando empeze a ser mis pasantías y prácticas con ella, se podría decir que ya soy algo así como socia.

-No estás muy lejos de tu trabajo. - escupió Leni.

-No, en realidad yo soy la que estudia los datos, solo veo fallos en el sistema, y veo la forma en que nuestros clientes no tengan que pisar un tribunal. Estudio a los atacantes y veo la forma en que se arreglé sin tener que ir a un juzgado.

Y otra vez el silencio reino en el lugar. Pero era un poco más pesado que el anterior.

-¿Y que relación tienes con mi hija?. - soltó de golpe Rita recibiendo la mirada de sorpresa de su esposo.

Azrael trago saliva, no pensó que saliera esa pregunta a flote, y ciertamente ella no era nadie para revelar información de más.

-Somos amig-. - antes que pudiera terminar de responder Linka, se levantó de su asiento y confronto a sus padres.

-Ella es mi novia. - Soltó de golpe, ya estaba en sus planes decirles a sus padres sus preferencias, claro que pretendía decirlo en otras circunstancias, pero le molestaba el interrogatorio al que estaban sometiendo a Azrael. Pensó por un momento que su familia la apoyaría. Pero que equivocada estaba.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada y la tensión subió aún más si era posible.

-¿¡ERES UNA PUTA ENFERNA!?. - Gruñó su padre, estando rojo de ira, levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

Linka salto un poco hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Y por un momento estuvo a punto de llorar por como se refirió a ella. - Ser lesbiana no es una enfermedad. - alcanzo a decir sin que sus palabras se rompieran.

-De seguro la culpa la tiene esta... Esta... - dijo Rita, señalando a Azrael, son encontrar palabras en ese momento para referirse a ella.

-No, yo soy así desde chica.

-SUBE A TU HABITACIÓN ANTES... QUE.. - dijo Lynn apretando su puño en signo de amenaza. - MAÑANA MISMO TE VAS A UN PSICÓLOGO PARA QUE TE QUITE LO BOLLERA(Bueno es un insulto, referencia a las prostitutas de antaño).

-Papá no es algo que se pueda quitar, yo nací así. - dijo apenas aguantando las lágrimas que amenazan con comenzar a salir en cualquier momento.

-¡Obedece o lárgate!. - grito su madre señalando la puerta de entrada.

Linka volteó a ver a sus hermanos buscando apoyo, pero todos desviaron la mirada. Trago saliva, las lágrimas cada vez eran más difíciles de retener, sentía su pecho arder, y su garganta reclamaba líquido.

Y camino a la salida, tomo los dos peluches de Lactolandia. Azrael dejo a Leon en el suelo, mientras se levantó de su asiento. No sé molesto en tomar su sombrero de vuelta.

Todos veían como Linka caminaba a la salida con la espalda recta, sin voltear hacia atrás.

-Si sales por esa puerta olvídate de regresar, y olvida que tienes familia. - amenazo por última vez Lynn.

Linka se paro a unos pasos de salir. Sin voltear atrás, puesto ya no pudo retener las lágrimas, pero no quería darles el gusto de verla llorar. - Gracias por todo. Adiós.

Y salió de la vivienda, Azrael salió tras ella cerrando la puerta.

Los hermanos Loud apenas saliendo del trance subieron las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones. Lori y Leni, también subieron a su cuarto, apenas pusieron un pie adentro lloraron a lágrima viva, se sentían traicionadas, ¿Por qué no se los dijo?, Era la pregunta que se plantearon una y otra vez.

Los padres Loud se volvieron a sentar, mientras que pensaban en toda la discusión. Claro que pensaron que pudieron reaccionar mejor, pero en el calor del momento no supieron por qué reaccionaron así, tenían miedo.

Mientras que con Linka.

Linka apenas subió al carro, empezó a llorar. Se sentía ¿enojada?, ¿traicionada?. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía.

Azrael no dijo nada en todo el camino, solo manejo, llegaron a una casa de dos pisos. Era bastante grande, pintada con un color crema, con un jardín delantero bastante amplio. Azrael bajo del automóvil, y lo rodeó para ayudar a bajar a Linka. Azrael abrió la puerta de entrada, e ingreso junto con Linka. En la entrada estaba la división para la sala, para la cocina y para el segundo piso. Lo que alcanzo a ver de la cocina era de acabados cromados, con una isla enmedio de esta. La sala eran dos asientos de piel, bastantes grandes, con capacidad de cinco personas cada uno, en medio del cuarto una mesa ratonera de vidrio pulido, en el fondo de la sala había una televisión plana, y al rededor del cuarto varias bocinas descansaban. En una esquina un bar bastante surtido. Azrael sentó a Linka en uno de los sillones, y camino hacia el bar, tomo una botella de whisky Johnnie Walker etiqueta negra de dos litros, dos vasos. Camino hacia la mesa del centro y los puso ahí. Volvió al bar por una hielera, la lleno y se sentó en el otro sillón poniendo la hielera en la mesa. Mientras que el llanto de Linka no paro ni un momento. Puso hielo en ambos vasos y los lleno con whisky. Tomo un control remoto y ensendio la música.

Linka vio el vaso enfrente de ella y le dió un buen trago, mientras que sentía el sabor amaderado del whisky, alcanzo a escuchar a Azrael.

-Lo bueno del licor es eso. Si pasa algo bueno tomamos para festejar, si pasa algo malo tomamos para olvidar, si no pasa nada tomamos para que pase algo.

\- Lo siento por eso.

-No hay problema. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-De la mierda.

Azrael solo le tomó un sorbo a su vaso. Espero a que quiera hablar.

-Lo siento por decir que eras mi novia.

-No hay falla(Problema), aunque si me sorprendió. ¿Porque lo dijiste?

-Me pareció buena idea decirles asi a mis padres. - Linka le dió otro trago a su vaso. - No pensé que reaccionarian así.

Azrael solo se trasladó a un lado de Linka mientras que masajeaba suavemente su espalda. Buscando tranquilizarla.

Permanecieron en silencio durante todo lo que resto de la botella. Solo en compañía una de la otra.

Cuando la botella conoció su final. Linka volvió a hablar.

-Ngo she, ngi que miegda age.(No sé ni qué mierda hare)

Azrael que realmente no había tomado casi nada seguía en su juicio.

-Si quieres, te puedes quedar todo lo que necesites aquí.

-¿Engsegio?. - dijo con ilusión Linka.

-Claro, si quieres hasta puedes trabajar para mí.

Durante las dos semanas que sobraron de vacaciones la familia Loud no supo nada de Linka. Y Linka ni siquiera pensaba en regresar a su hogar.

Era el primer día de escuela Lori ingreso a su salón esperando encontrar ahí a Linka, para su desilusión, ella no estaba ahí. Las clases no le podían importar menos. Las últimas dos semanas en su hogar fueron sofocantes. Oía a sus padres llorar, a sus hermanos pelearse cada vez más entre ellos, por razones cada vez más estúpidas. Y Leni no había confeccionando nada desde ese día, y ella... Bueno ella trato de seguir su vida, inútilmente cabe destacar.

Era la hora del almuerzo, cuando se dirigió al comedor de la escuela, se había encontrado a Leni en el pasillo pero ella se excuso de no acompañarla para ir al baño.

Al entrar al comedor le tomó menos de dos segundos localizar a la cabellera blanca que buscaba. Para su disgusto acompañada de una rubia que le hacía sentir rabia. Carol Pigney.

Se acercó a la mesa donde estaban ambas.

-Oye me podrías permitir unos minutos a solas con mi hermana. - dijo tocando el hombro a Carol.

Carol solo volteó a ver a Linka esperando una respuesta, está solo asintió con la cabeza, así que la rubia se levantó de sus asiento, dejando a ambas hermanas a solas.

No sabiendo como iniciar la conversación, Lori dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. - Leni te extraña.

-Se nota, la vi temprano, solo me vio y se hecho a correr.

-¿Que querías que hiciera? Lo ocultaste de nosotras todo este tiempo, lógicamente nos sentimos traicionadas.

-¿De que hubiera servido que les dijiera? .- dijo Linka retandola con la mirada. - Se nota que no hubiera cambiado nada.

-Eso no lo sabes. - dijo Lori sin dejarse intimidar por Linka. - ¿Y que ahora me remplazas por esa?

-¿Por quién? ¿Por Carol? - Lori afirmó con la cabeza. - Siento desilusionarte, pero no todo gira alrededor de ti. Solo nos estamos conociendo. Es buena chica.

-Entonces si eres una puta.

-Puta pero no tuya.

Linka solo se levantó de su asiento sin esperar contestación.

Para aclarar las edades de los personajes.

Lori - Linka -Leni: 17 años. Trillizas.

Luke: 16 años

Lane: 15 años

Lynn : 14 años

Lars : 11 años

Leif - Lexx : 8 años

Levi : 5 años

Leon : 1 año y seis meses.

Bueno eso sería todo por el momento. Espero les guste.

Hasta la próxima, que será dentro de unas cuantas semanas.


End file.
